La brûlure du coeur
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [A.U] Takiko ne s'attire par les faveurs de ses camarades lycéens, et pour cause ! : c'est un jeu pour elle de séduire tous les garçons et de les quitter le lendemain. Mais un jour, elle tombe amoureuse de Megumi, la jolie Megumi. Pas de chance : c'est une des filles à qui elle a essayé de voler le petit ami. -Takiko x Megumi (yuri)-.


C'était bien la première fois qu'un garçon repoussait les avances de Takiko Yanoguchi. D'ordinaire, tous s'empressaient de lui céder, avec plus ou moins de culpabilité selon leur statut -célibataire ou en couple-. Il était vrai qu'elle passait pour la plus belle fille de l'école, qui prenait soin de son apparence et ne lésinait pas sur les œillades franches et brûlantes à destination des garçons qui croisaient sa route. Tous rêvaient de sortir avec elle, Takiko le savait. Pour sa part, elle n'avait cure de tous ces lycéens immatures. La séduction n'était qu'un jeu, un divertissement destiné à combler la monotonie de son existence, comme on pratiquerait le dessin ou la confection de poupées. D'ailleurs, tout ses prétendants étaient si ennuyeux qu'elle avait tôt fait de les larguer, sitôt qu'ils avaient quitté leur copine pour elle. Bien sûr, elle s'attirait la haine de tous, mais ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si tous ces garçons cédaient aux avances de la première fille, plus jolie que leur petite amie, qui passait par là. Ils étaient fautifs tout autant qu'elle. Et ces filles, si elles rejetaient la faute de leur rupture sur elle, arguant qu'elle avait manipulé leur copain, étaient au moins aussi stupides que leur bien-aimé.

Aucun garçon ne lui avait donc résisté jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce lycéen, peu importait son nom -elle l'avait déjà oublié-, était resté fidèle à sa petite amie, Megumi -son prénom à elle, Takiko s'en était souvenue. C'est que ce devait être une fille extraordinaire pour qu'il la préfère à elle, la plus belle lycéenne de l'établissement ! Takiko était, pour la première fois, curieuse de voir de quoi il retournait.

Elle avait observé Megumi, sans prendre la peine de paraître discrète. C'était une fille plutôt mignonne, il fallait bien l'avouer. De soyeux cheveux bruns, des yeux grands et brillants comme la plus lumineuse des journées d'automne, un sourire ravissant et joyeux sans cesse au visage. A un moment, Megumi l'avait aperçue et fixée droit dans les yeux, une étincelle de défi au fond des prunelles. Elle savait, bien sûr, que Takiko avait tenté de séduire son petit ami. Mais contrairement à toutes les autres filles, elle ne feignit pas de ne pas lui en tenir rigueur et ne plaqua pas un sourire hypocrite sur son visage. Elle la regarda vraiment, avec franchise et vivacité, et son regard fendit l'âme de Takiko jusqu'à la frapper en plein coeur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle rougit et détourna les yeux. Quand elle osa enfin relever la tête, éberluée par sa réaction, Megumi était partie. Mais le feu de son regard resta empreint dans l'âme de Takiko, brûlant comme une petite flamme.

Il lui fallut du temps pour l'accepter. Elle était tombée amoureuse d'une fille. Plus que le sexe de l'être que son coeur avait choisi, c'était l'idée qu'elle était amoureuse de quelqu'un qui la choquait vraiment. Elle pensait être au-dessus de tous ces lycéens stupides et immatures, un beau ramassis d'hypocrites. Mais Megumi n'était pas comme eux. Elle était différente, et c'était ça qui avait touché Takiko en plein coeur. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait le plus subjuguée chez Megumi, mais une chose était sûre, elle était mordue. Pour de bon.

Pendant plusieurs semaines, elle n'en dit rien. A quoi bon ? Megumi avait déjà un petit ami, et elle n'était pas comme tous ces garçons que Takiko avait séduits. D'une part, elle ne serait probablement pas très sensible à sa beauté féminine. D'autre part, elle éprouvait certainement une grande animosité à son égard et il y avait peu de chances qu'une personne ayant une sympathie zéro pour elle prenne sa confession d'amour avec délicatesse. Sans compter le fait qu'elle était une personne fidèle -Takiko en était sûre ! Et enfin, ça ne représentait sûrement pas une grande victoire pour Megumi de recevoir des avances de la part de la plus belle fille du lycée ! C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux. Takiko ne voulait surtout pas essuyer de refus de Megumi. Quand le copain de sa dulcinée l'avait refusée, son orgueil avait été quelque peu froissé et son égo avait eu des envies de meurtre pendant quelques jours. Mais si Megumi repoussait ses sentiments, ce serait à son coeur d'être brisé, et Takiko n'avait pas la moindre envie d'éprouver une si grande douleur.

Et puis, au fur et à mesure qu'elle attendait, son béguin grandissait et un jour, elle en eut assez. Tant pis ! Elle confesserait ses sentiments à Megumi, et elle verrait bien ce qu'il se passerait ensuite. Au pire, que risquait-elle ? Un rejet ? Se consumer d'amour pour la jeune fille sans pouvoir confesser ses sentiments à quiconque était pire que tout.

Aussi, un beau matin, Takiko se décida à agir. Elle se fit plus belle que d'habitude, soignant avec application le brillant à lèvre qu'elle appliqua sur sa bouche, le far à paupière qui adoucit son regard, le mascara allongeant gracieusement ses cils. Elle s'habilla de vêtements à la fois séduisants et élégants, peigna ses beaux cheveux bouclés qu'elle avait pris soin de savonner longuement la veille. Certes, Megumi ne serait probablement pas aussi sensible à ses appâts de fille que les garçons, mais ça valait le coup de le tenter, non ? Être sur son trente-et-un ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Bien sûr, Megumi s'était méfiée. Qui ne serait pas surprise de voir la fille qui a tenté de vous voler votre copain venir à vous, munie d'un bouquet de fleurs ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Takiko ? avait demandé Megumi, d'une voix dépourvue d'une franche animosité mais sans non plus tenter de lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait aucun grief à son égard."

Takiko avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles, elle qui n'avait jamais peur de regarder les garçons dans les yeux. Mais Megumi, c'était différent. Son coeur battait la chamade pour elle, et Takiko s'en retrouvait toute timide. Megumi s'en aperçut et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un peu. Mais elle ne dit rien et attendit que Takiko se prononce.

"J... Je..., balbutia la jeune fille, je t'ai apporté, heu... ces... ces fleurs.

-Heu... merci, répondit Megumi, surprise."

Elle tendit les mains pour recevoir le bouquet que Takiko lui apportait, toute fébrile. Tellement, qu'elle manqua s'emmêler les pieds et choir au sol. Mais elle se stabilisa de justesse, fourra les fleurs dans les mains de Megumi et recula précipitamment de quelques pas.

"Heu... est-ce que tout va bien ? demanda Megumi, stupéfaite par la rougeur qui était montée au visage de Takiko, la façon dont elle triturait nerveusement ses manches, fuyait son regard, et surtout par le fait que la fille qui avait tenté de lui voler son copain venait tout juste de lui offrir des fleurs.

-Ou... oui, balbutia Takiko en baissant le regard vers l'herbe derrière elle. Je... Je voulais juste te dire que... que..."

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, releva la tête et confessa enfin :

"Je t'aime, Megumi !

-Tu... quoi ?"

Megumi faillit en lâcher les fleurs. Un silence stupéfait et nerveux s'installa entre elles, si profond que Takiko s'étonna que Megumi n'entende pas son coeur battre la chamade. Puis, elle se sentit idiote. Quelle chance avait-elle que la jeune fille qui lui avait ravi son coeur partage ses sentiments ? Elle aurait dû se douter que c'était un amour à sens unique, et que jamais Megumi ne pourrait tomber amoureuse d'elle. Sa confession était stupide, son coeur, désespéré. Takiko sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et elle tourna vivement le dos à Megumi.

"Je vais... je vais m'en aller, déclara-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulu ferme mais qui tremblait. Tu n'as qu'à jeter les fleurs ou les offrir à quelqu'un d'autre."

Elle commençait à s'éloigner précipitamment quand Megumi la rappela :

"Attends."

Takiko se figea, le coeur battant.

"Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, fébrile, en se tournant légèrement."

Megumi la fixait, le bouquet de fleurs à la main. Son regard n'était plus méfiant, il était devenu doux et curieux.

"Merci pour les fleurs, lança-t-elle. Elles sont très jolies. Et le parfum est délicieux !"

Takiko rougit et marmonna vaguement un "De rien."

"Donc, tu m'aimes, poursuivit Megumi. Depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis que j'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi ton copain m'avait refusée pour rester avec toi, répondit brusquement Takiko, que le désespoir commençait à rendre agressive. Ecoute, je ne suis pas venue parler de ça, d'accord ? Alors puisque c'est un non, je vais m'en aller et...

-Je n'ai pas dit non."

Le coeur de Takiko manqua un battement. Elle se retourna précipitamment et s'exclama, craignant d'avoir mal entendu :

"Alors... tu acceptes de sortir avec moi ?

-Eh bien, à vrai dire, j'aimerais que tu me laisses un peu de temps pour réfléchir, admit Megumi. Retrouvons-nous ici demain à la même heure, d'accord ? Je te donnerai ma réponse.

-D'accord !"

Takiko aurait pu le jurer, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse.

/

L'heure était dépassée de quinze minutes, et Megumi n'était toujours pas venue. Takiko donna un coup de pied dans un caillou, qui dévala l'herbe et plongea dans la rivière.

"Ça ne sert à rien que je continue d'attendre, murmura-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je savais depuis le début qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec moi."

Elle commençait à s'éloigner, le coeur gros, quand elle entendit crier derrière elle :

"Attends ! Takiko !"

Vite, elle fit volte-face. Megumi accourait vers elle, ravissante dans une robe d'automne rose à motifs blancs, avec un petit gilet assorti, les cheveux au vent.

"Ah, excuse-moi ! s'excusa la lycéenne, essoufflée, en s'arrêtant près d'elle. Mais je suis toujours en retard à mes rendez-vous ! Yoshimi pourra te le confirmer."

Takiko attendit fébrilement qu'elle ait reprit son souffle, et quand la jeune fille se redressa, elle la pressa :

"Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ?

-J'ai décidé d'accepter."

Takiko hoqueta, n'osant y croire.

"V... vraiment ? balbutia-t-elle. Mais, et ton copain ?

-Je ne l'aime plus depuis un petit moment, répondit Megumi en haussant les épaules. C'est pour ça que je ne me suis pas sentie spécialement flattée qu'il refuse de sortir avec toi."

Takiko la dévisagea, éberluée. Megumi attendait sans rien dire, alors elle finit par demander :

"Est-ce que... est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Non, répondit honnêtement Megumi. Mais j'ai le sentiment... que ça pourrait bien marcher entre nous.

-Je suppose que c'est déjà ça, soupira Takiko.

-Je viens de me rendre compte que je fais désormais partie de tous ceux qui ont largué la personne avait qui ils étaient en couple pour sortir avec toi, déclara Megumi en riant. Que vont-ils penser de moi ?

-Tu n'es pas comme tous ceux avec qui je suis déjà sortie, s'empressa de rectifier Takiko. Tous ces garçons sont tellement immatures et stupides...

-Hé ! Masaki, Taguchi, Takao, Ryugi et Yokio ne sont pas stupides !"

Takiko cligna des yeux et marmonna des excuses.

"Et... que vont dire tes amis ? murmura-t-elle pour s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle était censée faire à présent.

-Ils comprendront. Ce sont mes amis."

Comme Takiko ne se décidait toujours pas à relever la tête, elle ne vit Megumi approcher que quand celle-ci fut à un pas d'elle. Toute rougissante, elle allait baisser de nouveau les yeux sur ses chaussures, quand Megumi lui lança gaiement :

"Que dirais-tu de m'embrasser, à présent ?"

/

 **[Oui, il n'y a pas les frères Kirihara, je suis désolée ;w; Je les aime ! Mais Takiko m'a fait tant de peine, je devais écrire quelque chose pour elle ! (et puis, le yuri, c'est tellement cool !]**


End file.
